Quills 2
by TheElvinVampire
Summary: he was locked away in his cell and lost the best thing he ever had but one day someone comes back. who is it and why are they there?


Quills 2: reunion

Author's disclaimer: I do not own "Quills" therefore I do not own any of its characters. All credit goes to the director Philip Kaufman and the producer (s) Julia Chasman, Nick Wechsler and Peter Kaufman.

Coulmier sat in his cell where he awaited his dinner, which was not much of a meal anyways because all it really is was slop. Things thrown together some fresh and some rancid but who cared in a place like this. An asylum to be more correct. Since the brutal murder of his beloved Madline he went insane, he toured himself daily and wrote stories about her and himself together. Stories that would have never passed through a priest's lips but Coulmier was no longer a priest he was now an inmate of the asylum. _I am one of them now but how can I be when I am not insane? If only Madline were here I would be whole again but she is gone...gone forever. However I must not stop writing I must continue what the Marquis de Sade started. With this ink and quill I will bring all of France into a new era of passion. I will make them tremble as they read my explicit stories and I will make them shed their modesty. _Coulmier thought to himself as he wrote quickly with his inked quill. Smiling he fin shined the last sentence and blew on the page. "Smudged ink would not do well in the writing business. Now would it?". Outside his bolted metal door someone knocked, he hoped that it was Madline's blind mother. He stood gracefully and smiled as he picked up his finished story and kissed it then he walked to the door and awaited his new ink, paper and quills. A small latch was opened and a compartment that only someone's eyes could see through was opened. Coulmier looked and saw something quite different it took his breath away. A pair of two beautiful brown eyes started at him. "Madline?" he whispered as he slipped his hand through the compartment and reached for her. Madline smiled and took a hold of Coulmier's hand and rubbed it gently against her face. She was solid; she was really there standing before him. "Is it really you Madline or have I just gone completely insane?" he asked as he stoked her pale white cheek. "Yes it is me, I have been brought back to set you free" she answered as she held up an iron key before him. Madline smiled and unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Go and get your things we must leave a quickly as possible" she said as she looked Coulmier over. He was different now. His hair was long but still auburn and his eyes held something, something that was impossible to detect. Soon she would find out what that something was.

Running to his desk Coulmier grabbed his ink and quill, as he turned he gazed upon Madline. Her beauty was just as radiant as ever. He remembered when they shared that one tempting kiss in his chambers, why had he not taken her at that moment? He already knew the answer it was because he was afraid, afraid that she would not love him if he were just a priest. Could he take the chance this time, could he look upon her naked body and take what was given? "This is all I need. Clothes can come later" Coulmier replied as he walked towards her and stood next to her. He just hoped this was not just some cruel trick of the mind. Madline turned to him and looked at him then suddenly she cupped his chin and turned his face towards her. "I have missed you my beloved Coulmier. I thought I had lost you forever.," she said as she stared into his eyes. He smiled and stepped closer to her, he swallowed the lump in his throat and gently brushed her pouty red lips with his own. Breathless she kissed back and pressed against him then she whispered in his ear "I have something for you when we return to my home". Then she walked towards the long hallway and waited for him to follow. _I wonder what she has for me. More paper and quills maybe? No I must be much better than that if she wont tell me what it is. _Coulmier thought to himself as he gazed at her rounded backside, smiling to himself her walked towards her and followed her down the long hallway. The same hallway where he was dragged to his cell.

They walked down the hallway and ducked behind and corner and waited for a guard to pass. Then they sprinted down the remaining hallway and opened the front door quietly. Hand in hand they walked out the front door and ran to the gate. Breathless Madline stopped at the gate and gasped for breath. It was difficult to breath in a corset. Long moments of silence and secret glances passed as they clamed their hearts. "Madline there is something that I have always wanted to tell you. I...I...lo..." he stopped himself. _What if she does not love me back? _Coulmier thought to himself and he looked at the dirt. She looked at him strangely and put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it Coulmier, is something wrong?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and smiled "I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon". Madline blushed and ran her fingers through her long brunette hair "thank you" she replied. "Its a pleasure Maddie" Coulmier said as he kissed her on the cheek and brushed her hair away from her eyes.


End file.
